Not So Secret Conversation
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Caitlyn is talking to Mitchie about why she loves Shane. Little did Mitchie know that Shane was standing right behind her, hearing everything in their conversation. Smitchie fluff all the way!


**Hey everyone! So this is a story i wrote for High School Musical but i had used Zac and Vanessa in it. It got deleted.... i didn't know you weren't allowed to use real people but oh well. Anyway... i came across this story again on my computer and decided to change it to Camp Rock. I would have liked to have written it Joe and Demi but you can put their names in place if you want to...lol.**

**I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

_**Not so Secret Conversation**_

22 year old Mitchie Torres was curled up on her bed sleeping soundly. The whole Camp Rock gang had gone on vacation to Florida for a few weeks to escape their hectic lives and just spend some time with each other. A loud knocking on Mitchie's room door caused her to wake up.

"Wake up Mitch. We're all going down to the beach in an hour. Meet us in the lobby at 10" Mitchie groaned when heard Caitlyn call her through the door. A sigh escaped her lips before she rolled out of bed and heading towards the shower.

An hour later Mitchie was in the Hotel lobby with her stuff and was talking with Caitlyn.

"So..." Caitlyn started. Mitchie looked at her.

"So what?"

"Have you told Shane yet?" Caitlyn said. A small smile made her way onto her face when she saw Shane standing behind Mitchie. She discretely gave him a look that told him not to say anything.

"Have I told Shane what?" Mitchie asked innocently. She knew exactly what Caitlyn was talking about but telling Shane was completely different.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Mitch" Caitlyn said. Mitchie sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"What am I supposed to say to him Cait? It's not like I can just walk up to him and tell him I love him!"

"Can I ask you why you love him?" Caitlyn asked softly while stealing a look at Shane. She saw that his mouth was wide open. Mitchie smiled softly.

"It's everything about him. The way I can just melt into his eyes. When he smiles he makes me smile as well. I pretty much smile as soon as I see him. When he hugs me I never want to let go. He makes me feel so safe and protected when I'm with him. He's my best friend and I am completely comfortable around him. When he sings, I always get goosebumps and sometimes I've even imagined that he was singing the song directly to me. I've tried to get over it but I always end up comparing other guys to Shane. None of them even come close"

"Why are you comparing them?" Caitlyn asked as she looked over at Shane and noticed the goofy grin on his face. Mitchie sighed again.

"Because I always thought that this was just a simple crush and I would get over it. I thought maybe if I started going out with someone else I would stop thinking about him but whenever I saw a guy I would immediately compare him to Shane and find that they don't even come close. They don't make me feel as happy as Shane does."

"Awe Mitch." Caitlyn was about to say something else when a loud voice caused them to look towards the elevator. Shane quickly shook his head and made it look like he hadn't heard anything. He walked over to Mitchie and placed his hands over her eyes. Mitchie squealed before she realized whose hands they were.

"Good morning Mr Grey" she greeted. Shane removed his hands before he leapt over the couch and sat down beside her.

"Good morning Ms Torres. Are we ready for the beach?"

"Yes we are" Mitchie answered.

"Well then let's go!" Jason shouted at the two. Both stood up at the same time. Mitchie reached over to grab her bag but Shane beat her too it.

"Allow me" Shane said. He picked up her bag but as Mitchie started walking towards the van Shane grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Mitchie screamed with surprise.

"Shane! Put me down!" Mitchie said. As she struggled to get free. Shane laughed before setting Mitchie down in front of the van.

"Will you two please get in the car?" Caitlyn said.

"Yes _mum_" Both Shane and Mitchie said at the same time. The both got into the car. Jason and Tess were sitting in the back. Mitchie and Shane were in the middle and Caitlyn and Nate in front with Nate driving.

"Let's go!" Jason said. Nate started the van and started driving towards the beach.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When they arrived at the beach Nate managed to find a parking spot close to the water. They also managed to find a spot where people wouldn't be able to find them.

"I'm hungry" Jason said as soon as he stepped out of the van. Everyone laughed but decided they were hungry as well.

"Let's go eat and then we can go down to the beach" Caitlyn said.

"I second that!" Jason and Shane said quickly.

"Boys" Mitchie and Tess mumbled quietly but Shane heard them.

"Did you say something Ms Torres?" Shane asked as he started to walk closer to her. Mitchie whirled around to see Shane walking towards her. She backed away slowly.

"Nothing that concerns you" Mitchie said sweetly.

"Really? Because I was sure you said something about us being boys?"

"Well if you really want to know then yes I did say something about you being boys because all you think about is food" Mitchie said before turning on her and running to hide behind Nate.

"Oh no you don't" Nate said laughing when he saw Shane walking towards them.

"Cait!" Mitchie said when she saw Caitlyn standing there laughing at the two. In fact Mitchie noticed everyone else just standing there laughing at them.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked.

"Care to help?"

"Sure" Caitlyn said as Mitchie ran to her. Caitlyn grabbed her arm and then spun her around into Shane. Shane caught her easily and started tickling her.

"Cait...How could... you?... Shane...stop!" Mitchie said in between laughs.

"Sorry sweetie but you deserved it" Caitlyn said as the rest of the gang started walking over to the small cafe. After a few more minutes Shane stopped tickling Mitchie and set her back down. Mitchie stood catching her breath.

"Come on, let's go eat" Shane said while wrapping his arm around Mitchie's shoulders.

"Yea yea" Mitchie said as she picked up her bag and started walking to the cafe. They arrived at the cafe to see that everyone else was taking their orders.

"Thanks for waiting for us" Shane said as he sat down.

"Hey you were taking too long" Jason said. Mitchie picked up a menu and looked at it. The waitress was still standing there.

"Is there anything I can get you two?"

"Umm... I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a chicken sandwich please." Vanessa said.

"Make that two" Shane said as the waitress walked away.

"So are you two done flirting?" Jason asked. Mitchie blushed a deep red while Shane laughed nervously.

"Mitch, can I talk to you a minute?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie looked at her before nodding and standing up. The rest of the gang watched them walk over to the bathroom.

"You have to tell him" Caitlyn said suddenly.

"What?"

"You have to tell Shane how you feel about him"

"What!? I can't do that. He only see's me as a friend and nothing else. Why on earth would I risk the friendship we have now?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn groaned.

"Tess!" She shouted.

**XXXXXXXX  
**

Tess was just about to take a sip of her drink when she heard Caitlyn call for her. Tess jumped and some of her juice spilt onto Nate.

"Sorry Nate" Tess said before rushing off to see Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jason asked. Nate and Shane shrugged.

"They're girls. One of them probably forgot to put some make-up on" Shane said.

"But why would they need all of them?" Jason asked.

"They're girls. They always travel in packs to the bathroom. It's like a rule or something"

**XXXXXX  
**

Tess rushed over to where Mitchie and Caitlyn were.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"Mitchie's stubbornness, that's what's wrong." Caitlyn said in a frustrated voice. Tess looked at Mitchie who was looking down at the floor with a blush on her cheeks. She immediately knew what they were talking about.

"Just tell him Mitch" Tess said. Mitchie groaned.

"Can't you just let me handle it?"

"Mitchie, we've been letting you handle it for the past 3 years. Do you honestly think we're going to continue to let you handle it?"

"That long huh?"

"Yes. Look Mitchie. We just want to see you happy. You're never going to know if he feels the same way if you don't make the first move."

"But..."

"No buts! If you don't tell him by the end of the day then we're going to do it for you" Caitlyn stated. Mitchie stared at her wide eyed.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. Watch me. Shane!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Cait!" Vanessa cried in panic. Caitlyn looked at her and shrugged. Shane walked over to them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing" Mitchie said quickly before Tess and Caitlyn could get a word in.

"Ok and I was called here because?" Caitlyn and Tess opened their mouths to say something but Mitchie beat them to it.

"They're just playing with you. Oh look the foods here" Mitchie quickly said as she walked back to the table.

"Is she okay?" Shane asked the other two.

"Yea. She's just being her stubborn self." Tess said before walking back to their tables. Shane looked confused.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you gonna know by the end of the day."

"Okay" Shane said as he started to walk back to the table. Caitlyn quickly realised something.

"Shane" Caitlyn called. Shane turned around and walked back over to Caitlyn.

"You heard this morning didn't you?" Caitlyn asked quietly. Shane blushed before nodding. "And?" Caitlyn urged.

"And what?"

"Oh my—you two are just as stubborn as each other. You know she loves you and we all know that you love her—don't try to deny it" Caitlyn added quickly when she saw Shane was about to say something. Shane backed down.

"Umm... not really getting the point" Shane said. Caitlyn resisted the urge to hit Shane over the head.

"Would you just ask her out already?" Caitlyn said before walking back over to the table. Shane stood in the same position for a moment before walking towards everyone else.

"What took you guys so long?" Nate asked when Caitlyn and Shane returned to the table.

"Just straightening a few things out" Caitlyn said. Mitchie eyed Caitlyn carefully. Caitlyn met Mitchie's gaze and shrugged. Mitchie had a bad feeling that Caitlyn had been talking to Shane about the both of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later everyone had finished eating and started heading down to the beach. The three girls set up their things before lying down.

"It doesn't get much better than this" Mitchie sighed. Suddenly a shadow fell over her.

"You're blocking my sun" Mitchie said with her eyes still closed.

"Want to take a walk?" Mitchie heard Shane's voice ask. Mitchie opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure" Mitchie said as Shane helped her up. They walked down the shore with Mitchie stopping every now and again to collect some shells.

"Tell me a secret" Shane said suddenly. Mitchie stopped walking.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something you wouldn't tell anyone other than your closest friends"

"I think I'm in love" Mitchie said quietly. Shane stopped the grin that was making its way onto his face and leaned in closer to her.

"I'll tell you my secret?" he asked softly. Mitchie managed to nod her head. SHane leaned closer to her ear before whispering.

"I love you too" Mitchie pulled back and stared wide eyed at Shane.

"Really?"

"Really really" Shane said before he captured her lips with his own. Mitchie got over the shock quickly before she kissed him back. Shane pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"I don't think Caitlyn is going to be bothering us for a while" Mitchie said. Shane laughed before pulling Mitchie in for a hug.

"I love you Mitch. More than you'll ever know" Shane said. Mitchie grinned before pulling back to meet his eyes.

"I think I have an idea" Mitchie said before leaning up to kiss him again.

**The End**

**What do you think? I'm sorry if there are other names in there that aren't camp rock. I've been over it and not sure if i missed any. **

**Please review for me??**

**Big news!! Well it is for me but i decided to share it with you guys...lol. On monday next week my friend and i are auditioning for our school talent quest. We're singing in front of the whole secondary school and this will be our first time as well. Wish us luck for that! :D**

**XX  
**


End file.
